the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe
|status=Pure-blood |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.6 meters |mass=54 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Yellow |skin=Light |occupation= |era=Post-Imperial era |affiliation=*Monroe family *Knights of Plague |masters=The Gladiator |apprentices= }} Monroe (b. 1987) was a wealthy male mutant and the second ever to join the Knights of Plague. Monroe was educated at Superhero School, where he was made a prefect in 1999. As an adult, Monroe was an aristocratic mutant, and secretly a faithful servant of the Gladiator, believing strongly in the superiority of mutants. He participated in the Second Cold War. After the Gladiator disappeared, Monroe managed to avoid imprisonment by claiming that he had been acting under fear his family would be destroyed. He and his family remained members of the social elite, though Monroe continued to demonstrate his prejudice. When the Gladiator returned, Monroe once again served him as a Knight of Plague, assisting on several fronts. In the Invasion of the Town Hall, however, the Gladiator was disgusted with Monroe for his failures and treated him with disdain. Monroe was killed during the Battle of Transylvania. Biography Early life Monroe was born into a very old, wealthy and gentry mutant family in 1987, and raised in the lap of luxury at the family estate, a magnificent mansion. From a very young age, Monroe was taught that as a mutant, he was very special. As such, his father, who was known to possess many of the qualities that have distinguished so many of Monroe's ancestors, taught his son about the prudence of maintaining an appearance of respectability to preserve their status of prominence among their kind, as well as the importance of retaining the goodwill of the ruling class from which the family could benefit. Taught to take great pride in his heritage, Monroe was encouraged to mainly associate himself with children who were mutants like himself, and to keep his distance from Muggles. In 1994, at the age of seven, he began attending Superhero School, by which time the amount of dark side activity across America had began to increase steadily, and the community was thus marked by the precursor to the NoHeads' first uprising. During his education, he began to mingle with people who, being shrewd and ambitious like himself, would discreetly discuss the uprising of the NoHeads and express a shared aspiration to join their cause one day. During his school career, he did a very good job academically and displayed above-average intelligence and ability. In his fifth year, Monroe was made a prefect, which showed the hard work he put into appearing a model student in the eyes of his teachers. He also warmly welcomed Jamboga Pine and Amarone Chalsey into the fold, and they would later become close friends. Despite this, Monroe would turn down Pine's offer to join the Time Army. Monroe graduated from Superhero School in 2005. Joining the Gladiator Monroe joined the Gladiator immediately after his graduation, and was the first person besides George ever to join him. He fought on several fronts, though the Gladiator disappeared eventually, leaving his army in disarray. As the Knights of Plague scattered and tried to go into hiding, fleeing in left, right and center from the police, who had begun to work doubly hard to round them all up. Eventually, Monroe was caught and put on trial for his involvement in Knight of Plague activities and support of the NoHeads' reign of terror. However, it was first when his belief in the warlord’s uprising became a threat to him that it became clear to him that the purpose of his allegiance to the Knights of Plague had ran its course. While a fierce supporter of the cause for which the Gladiator stood, he held little loyalty for the Dark Lord himself. He had joined the ranks in hopes of some shared glory, and with their Master’s disappearance, there was no glory to be found, and as such, no longer any benefits to remaining loyal to the Knights of Plague as a group. Alas, when he at last stood before the court, Monroe pleaded his innocence and claimed the Gladiator had forced him to serve under the threat of murdering his family, in order to win his freedom. While he was formally found not guilty of all the charges against him and thus slipped his way out from the crowds with some of his former peers, most of which were sentenced to a lifelong confinement in the mutant prison of Beta Prison, some, such as Evan Jones, believed it was a lie. However, he was presumably imprisoned later on, as the Gladiator mentioned giving him his liberty back, and he had previously mentioned this in the same context to someone else. Second Cold War Hunting the Orb of Power In 2041, the Gladiator learned that a woman named Alicia had conspired to having Transylvania Quarters torn down. Feeling threatened by this, the Gladiator sent Monroe to stop her from sending in the message. However, because Monroe failed to capture her and Alicia proceeded to the Town Hall, he was no longer held in high regard by the Gladiator. The Gladiator openly mocked Monroe at a Knight of Plague meeting in the following week, taking Monroe's sword to duel Master Intelligence in the future. Monroe had become little more than a servant. Subsequently, the Gladiator began searching for the Orb of Power. Monroe joined several other Knights in their failed attempts to breach the Court of Domination and steal the orb. Although Monroe requested to possess a government bodyguard named Fredrick Powell, since he was skilled in the subject, the Gladiator insisted Rudolph Lestange do it instead. However, this attempt was short-lived, as Powell failed to obtain the orb, therefore causing the Gladiator to murder Powell. Battle of Transylvania On 9 January, 2042, the Gladiator lured Lindsay Kellerman to Transylvania Quarters precipitating the Battle of Transylvania. When the Gladiator failed to pry the Orb of Power from Master Intelligence, a battle broke out. After a brief chase, Master Intelligence regrouped with the other members of the S.M.S.B. and telekinetically smashed the shelves, distracting the Knights of Plague so they could flee. Monroe attempted to pursue, but he was then injured by the collapsing shelves. When Rudolph Lestange and Caberra pursued them by flying above the shelves, the S.M.S.B. members made for the adjoining Time Chamber pursued by the other Knights of Plague and sealed the door behind them, but then they were separated. During the pursuit, Monroe broke Force Baby's ankle, though Force Baby hurled him away and he was subsequently injured when Sebiscuits blasted apart the model of the planet Pluto in the Space Chamber. While the members regrouped, the Knights of Plague swooped down and attacked, capturing everyone except Lindsay and rounding them up before tying them. In their attempts to escape, Baby Strength was blasted with stun beams and Andromeda took a stunner to the face. As the others struggled, the Gladiator stepped up to Lindsay and told her she had two choices: to hand over the orb, or watch the others die. Finally, Lindsay handed the orb to the Gladiator, who pocketed it and then proceeded to reveal the electric bomb the members were after. With it bore the capacity to destroy the entire continent. Horrified, Baby Strength and Red X burst free and Red X intercepted the bomb, though she gave her life to do so. Meanwhile, Baby Strength freed the others, and the battle resumed. As Monroe stood by, the Gladiator slipped and fell, and the orb fell out of his hand and broke. Most of the members attempted to escape, though a few stayed to fight. Master Intelligence insisted they couldn’t leave without Andromeda and Sebiscuits, who were fighting George and Becca Smith. Meanwhile, Monroe was able to defeat Lindsay Kellerman in a duel. Just then, Master Intelligence defeated and captured the Gladiator, and Monroe emerged, the third-last opponent still standing apart from George and Becca. He took on Baby Strength, but when Master Intelligence returned and Monroe attempted to flee in fear of dueling him, having seen the demise of their master. Intelligence quickly rounded up numerous Knights of Plague, announcing their capture. Imprisonment Because Monroe survived the Battle of Transylvania, he was captured and sent to Beta Prison along with the rest of the surviving Knights of Plague. Physical description Monroe had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair draping over his shoulders and cold grey eyes. After spending a year in the mutant prison of Beta Prison, his looks suffered greatly because of it, his skin taking on a yellowish and waxy look, and his eyes sunken and shadowed. His voice was also quite hoarse. Personality and traits Despite being very wealthy, Monroe was a ruthless bigot; he took great pride in his aristocratic stature, viewing himself as being racially superior to Muggles and dark-skinned people. He was also an extremely shrewd, opportunistic social climber who was good at controlling others but behind his veneer of respectability, he treated people cruelly. Monroe could be exceptionally intelligent and manipulative when he needed to be. Monroe's slick demeanor did little to hide his self-serving nature, as he had no qualms about appealing to whichever side would be more beneficial to his social advancement. He was never unconditionally loyal because he didn't want to be put in a negative light with people on either end. In fact, rather than going to find the Gladiator when he disappeared, he instead pretended to have seen the error of his ways and tried to ingratiate himself to the government. He claimed that he was always alert for the Gladiator's return. Powers and abilities Powers Mutantry: Being one of the Gladiator's inner circle and, up until the Invasion of the Town Hall, one of his most trusted and valued allies, Monroe was obviously a very powerful and experienced mutant. He was a dark mutant, and a high-ranking Knight of Plague, being a member of the Gladiator's innermost circle. As a member of the innermost circle amongst the Knights of Plague, it can also be assumed that he may have taken part in murder and torture. *'Mind Control': Monroe was skilled with controlling other people's minds, which he usually did in order to force them to do uncharacteristic things. Superhuman Reflexes: The fact that Monroe was capable of running unarmed through the midst of several raging battles and evade being hit of numerous attacks sent off by the various combatants on both sides speaks well of his reflexes, which would indeed have served him well in dueling. Abilities *'Master Combatant': An advocate for violence and unafraid to use it himself, Monroe was a highly proficient duelist. The fact that he managed to successfully evade capture until after the Gladiator's disappearance, serves as a testament of his ability to handle himself in combat when required to do so. Being a gentleman of stature, Monroe displayed great form and elegance in his dueling style prudent for a man of his aristocratic heritage. However, he was no longer on the peak of his capabilities when he reentered his service to the Gladiator. Ten years of absence from active usage of martial power against the powers that be had blunted his skill, although he were still very capable in his own right. Whereas some of the other Knights of Plague were forced to break their ranks early on during the Battle of Transylvania when S.M.S.B. members attempted to incapacitate them, Monroe showed proficient reflexes in deflecting Sebiscuits Cardarphen's stun beam with relative ease. *'Expert Social Intuit': Being a gentleman of stature, Monroe displayed great form and elegance prudent for a man of his aristocratic heritage. Possessions Sword: Monroe carried a sword with him for most of his life, but when he was sent to Beta Prison, his sword was kept within the government. After Beta Prison, Monroe regained his sword, but it was taken by the Gladiator in order to solve the latter's problem with his and Master Intelligence's sword sharing the same energizer. Relationships The Gladiator Monroe was one of the Gladiator's most trusted and high-ranking Knights of Plague, serving him loyally for nearly four decades. In 2041, the Gladiator entrusted Monroe with the task of capturing Alicia, who had become a threat, though Monroe failed to do so. After this, the Gladiator treated him with disdain, taking over his sword. Monroe was desperate to regain his master’s favor, but the opportunity for this that came with the Battle of Transylvania in 2042 led to his capture, as well as that of the Gladiator. It is unknown how he felt about the Gladiator after that. Becca Smith Monroe did not seem to have very much respect for Becca Smith. Monroe was antagonistic with Becca due to usurping his place within the Knight of Plague ranks despite the fact she had been imprisoned in Beta Prison for twice as long as Monroe had. Becca and Monroe also fought together during the Battle of Transylvania. During the battle, Becca was killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen; whether Monroe knew about this is unknown. Rudolph Lestange It is unknown how Monroe felt about Rudolph. However, Rudolph has a sarcastic opinion on Monroe's extravagance and show off attitude on his wealth. When the Gladiator humiliated Monroe during the first meeting, he joined his fellow Knights of Plague in their mocking and sneering laughter. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Mutants Category:Dark mutants Category:Knights of Plague Category:Meeting at Transylvania Quarters participants Category:1980s births Category:Educated in the 1990s Category:Beta Prison convicts